


Probably, Maybe

by NightshadeDawn



Series: A Controversial Omegaverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Primary genders mean shit. Alphas are the males of our world and Omegas are the females. You all play it like that. This is how it'd really be.Harry's an Alpha. That changes things.





	Probably, Maybe

        The only thing about Harry the Dursleys could have ever been proud of was he was an Alpha.

        But that didn't really make them happy either. They doted on their little Omega Dudley. "Sweet", "charming", and "perfect or bearing children" were the words they used. 

        Harry still didn't fit in until he went to Hogwarts. 

**First year**

        When he met Ron on the train, it was quite obvious he was an Omega. Not just by the overbearing, homey scent he gave off, but his entire demeanor shouted Omega.

        Harry didn't mind, Ron was a lot more lively and friendly than Aunt Petunia and Dudley. 

        They became good friends over food and Ron sharing his chocolate frog card collection. Hermione, an Alpha herself, came to them on the train followed by Neville, a shy and timid Omega.

        At the school, both were sorted into Gryffindor. But they couldn't share a dorm. After all, they weren't the same gender. This didn't bother them.

        Through sharing a room, it wasn't all that odd for Harry to find Hermione was not all she seemed at first glance. She studied hard, yes. She liked to follow the rules, yes. 

        But more than that, Hermione was scared of being kicked out of Hogwarts because she was muggle born and therefore not of magical blood. If she didn't get good grades or follow the rules, she might get expelled and then she'd never get a chance to be a part of the world again.

        In this world, it was easier to become friends with Hermione.

        And everything else followed the same path.

**Second Year**

        Harry ended up with the Weasleys this time, too, over the summer. 

        Ginny was still a shy little thing, her Alpha scent filling the air with every look Harry sent her way.

        At school, there wasn't a reason for Ron to protect Hermione and puke up slugs. With a single word against her blood from Malfoy, she got to blame her Alpha instincts on attacking him.

        They still ended up in Hagrid's to avoid getting in trouble.

        It didn't matter, Alpha or Omega, people were getting Petrified. 

        "Why, exactly, are we brewing this potion in the Omega bathroom?" Harry asks as they brew the Polyjuice Potion.

        "Because no one ever comes in here 'cause of Moaning Myrtle," Ron explains. "Made that mistake last year..."

        Hermione is Petrified, and Ron refuses to leave her side. "We're a pack now, we can't just abandon each other."

        No one makes him leave.

        Not all Omegas are weak, Harry knows that (just looking at Ron braving the spiders and then this trip is a prime example), but Lockhart is an intolerable Omega.

        He's weak a feeble minded. Harry easily passes him to get into the chamber.

        He saves Ginny, and everything returns to what it was.

**Third Year**

        "Keep your Omega with you at all times, don't let them alone out at night. We've got an Alpha serial killer on the loose," the TV says.

        Harry goes back to school. The Dementors are everywhere. It dampens the mood drastically, and a few Omegas drop from it.

        Scabbers goes missing and Ron blames Crookshanks. He and Hermione fight over it. Harry tries to stay out of it. 

        One day, Hermione complains about being blocked from entering the Omega side of the tower. Ron missed morning classes, but he'll make them all late if he doesn't come down. "Omegas can enter the Alpha dorms," she explains as she and Harry wait impatiently. "But not the other way around. Because they're more trustworthy than Alphas. At least, that's what _Hogwarts, A History_ says."

        Someone comes to tell them that Ron's gone into his first heat and isn't feeling well. He probably won't be able to make it to any more classes that day.

        Scabbers turns out to be Peter Petigrew, and it turns out Alphas can be weak too.

        "You've got your mother's eyes," Professor Lupin still says.

**Fourth Year**

        It's not a pretty sight, the after math of the Death Eaters. 

        Hogwarts is even worse. Harry is just one of two Alphas chosen. Fleur is an Omega, and she is determined to win to prove Omegas are just as equal. Cedric is the other, though strange to many it may seem.

        When Ron is chosen as his most important thing, rumors fly about the school. _Is Ron Harry's Omega? Are they together? Since when?_

        It's worse for him when Hermione asks him to the Yule ball, being the Alpha in the relationship.

        Harry wonders if something's wrong with him. He knows many Omegas. Ron, Neville. But he isn't attracted to their scents. He really wants to ask Cho Chang, another Alpha, to the ball.

        In the end, she asks Cedric. And Harry goes with Fleur as friends.

        Hermione offers to court Ron, and they awkwardly begin.

        Harry's struggles continue in the maze, meeting again Peter and for the first time Voldemort in the flesh. Cedric dies, and everyone mourns.

        But life goes on.

**Fifth Year**

        Harry is _livid_ for not being told anything all summer, and it takes even Lupin's Alpha pheromones to calm him down.

        Harry still harbors a crush on Cho, but won't go after it. After all, everyone's always been told "Alphas like Omegas, and Omegas like Alphas. That's just the way it is".

        Hermione and Ron bicker constantly, but it's how they've always been. They're Prefects, and it leaves Harry feeling a little left out. 

        Harry watches as Umbridge abuses her Alpha power on the students, and together the trio decide that they need to do something about it.

        The DA is born. 

        They practice, and practice, and practice. And they're _good_.

        Then Sirius is kidnapped, and they have to go after him. Harry's in no way leaving his Omegan friends behind, because they're _just as good as the rest of them_. And they're family, Omega know better than anyone you don't leave family behind.

        Then Sirius is dead. And Harry is angry, he's sad, he's hurt. He doesn't know what to do so he lets his emotions take control and he lashes out. 

        And they all know Voldemort is back.

        There's no going back.

**Sixth Year**

        They've never had an Omega on the team, at least not the Gryffindor team. No one is sure what to make of Harry choosing Ron as their Keeper. He holds true and doesn't back out of his decision.

        The Slug Club is full to the brim with Alphas, and it makes Hermione bristle. "Too much testosterone in one place," she complains, and Harry doesn't comment that she's an Alpha as well.

        It's awkward and a little bit scary when Ginny comes up to Harry and tells him that no matter how many Omegas she dates, she can't find their scents appealing but is constantly searching out Harry's.

        Harry feels the same, and they share an awkward kiss. 

 _Harry Potter is gay!_ The school is outraged. After a few glares, snarls, and fights from some supportive Alphas and angered Omegas, things return to normal.

        Dumbledore takes Harry to retrieve to locket. It's a fake, Dumbledore dies. 

        Harry, Hermione, and Ron make a plan to go on a search for the rest. Ginny refuses to be left behind, because "We're both Alphas in this relationship, I'd like to see you stop me".

        So he doesn't.

**Seventh Year**

        The locket, the cup, the diadem, the snake, the ring, the diary. Harry. 

        They're all destroyed, one by one.

        Too many die. Too many good people. So many brave Alphas and Omegas, friend and foe alike. 

        But the war is over. They've won. And Harry grabs Ginny's hand. 

        It's not legal yet, for them to be married. It's still so taboo for two Alphas to be in a relationship. 

        But that doesn't matter. They'll stand at each other's side, they'll wait. The time will come, and they'll be ready when it does. 

        It's possibly, maybe going to be alright.


End file.
